


Speechless

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, ko'va (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Ko'va is looking forward to going home and spending time with Bikhai. But sometimes, she just doesn't know what to say.
Relationships: Bikhai/OC female khajiit
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands





	Speechless

Ko’va walked into Breezehome, happy to be home and away from Ancano’s pestering. She was greeted by the sight of Bikhai crouched down, tending the fire. 

“I’m home.”

Bikhai looked up and smiled at Ko’va. 

“Warm sands, my mate. How was the road?”

“Nice actually. No falling snow or wolves as I left Winterhold.” 

Ko’va pulled off her boots then went to Bikhai, who just stood up and was dusting his hands off. She wrapped her arms around his waist and purred as Bikhai touched his nose to hers. 

Ko’va then stepped back and went to put her bag down. She placed it on the crates under the stairs. As she set it down, she started to pull her supplies out. 

“How about you? How are things around the house?” she asked. 

Bikhai hummed thoughtfully.

“Things are good." He paused. "Bikhai... saw Ri’saad’s caravan the other day. Every last cat shivering by their fire. This one invited them to the house. But they declined, saying that the Nords didn’t want them in this or any other city. At first, this made Bikhai sad, then angry, then just...numb.” 

Bikhai trailed off, unsure of how to continue. 

Ko’va set the potion in her hand down. She looked over her shoulder to see Bikhai’s gaze on the fire, his ears held wide and low, his tail slowly flickering. She walked back to the hearth and stood next to him. 

Bikhai stared at the flames, thinking of the next set of words he wanted to convey his thoughts. A hand touched his shoulder. Bikhai looked to his right, and saw Ko’va’s honey eyes on him. He brought a hand over hers and entwined their fingers before continuing. 

“Unwelcome in this place. Where would this one be, if he didn’t have you at his side? He does not know.”

Ko’va leaned in as Bikhai stepped forward and embraced her, their hands still entwined. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart, not knowing what to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if I've said this before or not, but in case anyone is wondering, Bikhai is a character from the khajiit will follow mod.


End file.
